


Token

by Sammynator



Series: 30 Days OTP Alphabet Challenge [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feels, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, Samulet Fix-It (Supernatural), Season/Series 11 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynator/pseuds/Sammynator
Summary: When Dean discovers that Sam had kept the amulet he´d thrown away, it awakens a lot of questions and feelings they both did their best to forget. But sometimes it´s worth to cling to something hidden until it´s time to reveal it.





	Token

**Author's Note:**

> Part twenty of the OTP Alphabet Challenge

Dean stared at the glowing amulet in his hand, back at Sam´s worn face, back at the amulet. His heart was jackhammering in his chest, his shaking fingers still wrapped around the hand of his little brother. He thought he would never get to see the little horned head again that had rested above his heart for so many years. Dean´s eyes flew back to Sam who, luckily, had stopped coughing. "You kept this?", he croaked. "Yeah, I… always… but does that mean, Cas said… HE is here?" Dean´s eyes were glued to the hazel orbs of his brother, he didn´t care if HE had showed up. He didn´t care what that meant. All he wanted, all he always wanted, was to wrap Sam in his arms, hold him tight and not be responsible for the rest of the world. But he was Dean Winchester and since when did life go as he wanted it to? So he pulled Sam to his feet and went looking for god.

Later, when the odds granted them a short break, Dean´s hand hovered over Sam´s shoulder, unsure, not willing to give himself away, but unable to just go back to where they stood before. "So, you picked that amulet out of the trash and kept it for years in the pocket of your jacket?" Sam´s jaw twitched. "Guess I did." Dean drew back his hand and swallowed. He could sense anger and something else radiating from his brother and he was entirely helpless in figuring out how to react to that. Hell, if that was about him, he´d just let it be, go get a drink and bury it with a metric ton of other bullshit. But it wasn´t, so he forced himself to ask: "Why?" Sam´s eyes had turned into narrow slits of storm and lightning when they met his, truely frightening and daring him to argue. "Because just because you threw away my heart and forgot that it was ever yours, doesn´t mean that I can. Believe me, I tried."

Dean was dimly aware of every single muscle in his body tensing up, his breath hitching and his heart stuttering violently. A part of him wondered how words could hit him more painful, more lethal than any bullet had. He stayed frozen in place, huge eyes following his little brother as he shook his head and turned away. An ocean of guilt swallowed Dean, pressed on his lungs, crashed his skull and strangled his heart. He wished desperately he could argue, could explain himself, but Sam was right, this was probably the cruelest thing he´d done to his brother, and the list of cruel actions against Sam was a long one. But Sam was wrong in one point. "I never." "What?" The storm was back. "I never forgot." And before the younger Winchester could explode into his face and throttle him as he probably deserved, Dean lunched forward and pressed his lips to Sam´s. He devoured his brother as if he wanted to wrap him into his own soul and keep him save for all dark times to come. A breathless minute, the ending world forgotten, reduced to only lips and tongue and hands and a warmth that they´d done everything to forget. Afterwards, they stood on shaky legs, arms wrapped around each other, tears wetting their jackets where they both buried their faces in their brother´s neck. "I´m sorry. I´d rip my own heart out and give it to you on a silver plate if that´d change things." Sam´s shoulders twitched, but it was a chuckle instead of a sob. "Don´t." He cupped Dean´s face in one hand and rested the other one on his brother´s breastbone. "I like it where it is." His soft mouth found it´s way back to Dean´s lips. When the older hunter opened his eyes again and found the golden sprinkles in Sam´s hazel orbs, like sunrays breaking through stormy clouds, he smiled and wrapped his brother´s hand in his. "So do I."


End file.
